maddieandmackenziefandomcom-20200213-history
Jill Vertes
Jillian Jill Colatvita Vertes is Kendall's mother. Jill made an appearance on the second season of Dance Moms to replace Viv-Anne. During her earliest times with Abby, she befriended Melissa and fought with the other mothers. Other Information About Jill * Jill was involved in gymnastics and dancing as a young girl but decided to go into competitive cheer in high school. and also went on to cheer for the University of Pittsburgh, where she had received a Bachelor of Arts. * Jill had performed for Dancing with the Celebrities of Pittsburgh in May 2013, taking home first place in the competition, There's a video of Jill performing. * She and Kendall both are left-handed. * Along with Christi, Jill says they are encouraged by the producers to provoke certain situations and say things that they never normally would do. * According to Barbara Schrade, Erika Schrade's mother, Jill, and Kendall never left the ALDC to join Candy Apples. it was a ploy by the producers to create more drama on the show. * After her first year on the show, Jill said that she was surprised over how little control she had on the program, this included being dismissive when asked about buying a bench and masseurs for Abby and Gianna. * Her greatest regret is not having another baby when she had the chance. * In high school, she was very social, captain of the cheerleading squad, and on the student council. * She participated in her senior class play Oklahoma * According to Kendall, Jill speaks Ubbi Dubbi, which is similar in concept to Pig Latin. * Indulging on a good book, forgetting about her worries, venting to her husband, chewing gum, and taking walks are her ways to blow off steam. * Her favorite store shop is Nordstrom * Spaghetti with my meat sauce, chicken and rice, grilled pork chops, blackberry and strawberry fruit smoothies, and Buffalo chicken dip are her favorite family recipes. * At the age of eight, Jill says she dreamed big. She loved to play dress-up put on makeup and sing and dance privately in her bedroom, she loved to ride horses and loved all animals She also loved to play house with her friends. * After college, Jill worked for ten years as a pharmaceutical sales representative. * When she first came for the audition, her hair was her natural brown color. She dyed it blonde before leaving Candy Apples, and by the middle of season three, she dyed it back to shade a little darker than her natural. * Jill moved to the ALDC, from Studio 19 about around the same time as Cindy Rohm and her daughter Elizabeth(who performed in the senior dance in Boy Crazy, Mom Crazy). it can also be seen as a competition result that Elizabeth Rohm was performing for the ALDC by the time of the early Season 1 episode Stealing the Show * Jill comes from an Italian American family. Jill abandoned the ALDC to join Candy Apples and then became very unhappy with Cathy.